Episode 1.2
Episode 1.2 (also named''' Escape''') is the second episode of Dead Set. The episode shows the terrifying aftermath of the first episode. The was directed by Yann Demange and written by Dead Set creator Charlie Brooker. It aired on 28 October 2008 on E4. Summary After an encounter with a zombie, Riq meets lone armed survivor Alex. The pair team up and escape the zombies by hiding in an abandoned country house. BB Producer Patrick begins to realise that he is stuck in the green room with newly evicted Pippa and no communication to the outside world, no food and no way out – zombie Davina is patrolling the corridor outside. Grayson tries to nurse Angel whose health is rapidly deteriorating. Having found safety inside the BB house, Kelly, along with Marky and Space, now has to venture outside again. Armed with knives, the three speed off to the supermarket in the hope of getting the medication that could save Angel’s life. Plot Riq hides from zombies in a petrol station, where he is rescued by another survivor named Alex. The two set off for the coast in her car, which eventually breaks down. Riq attempts repairs while Alex stands guard, occasionally shooting approaching zombies. The sound of them arguing attracts a large group of zombies, forcing them to leave the car and escape on foot. They take shelter in an abandoned country house. Patrick and Pippa are stuck in the green room with no means of communication; their already poor relationship deteriorates rapidly. Meanwhile, Davina continues to prowl the corridor outside, making occasional attempts to get in. The housemates move Angel to the greenhouse in the garden so that she is contained if she turns. Grayson, a nurse, explains that he needs proper medical supplies to help her. Kelly, Marky, and Space plan to use the van outside to fetch supplies from the nearby supermarket. Kelly tells Grayson to stab Angel in the head if she dies. Veronica and Joplin create a diversion, buying the others time to get to the van that Kelly has the keys for. Former production assistant Claire and other zombies chase them, but they make it just in time. Marky injures his arm on a tool in the back of the van while leaping in. Cast Main Cast * Jamie Winstone as Kelly * Andy Nyman as Patrick * Riz Ahmed as Riq * Chizzy Akudolu as Angel * Warren Brown as Marky * Shelley Conn as Claire * Beth Cordingly as Veronica * Adam Deacon as Space * Kevin Eldon as Joplin * Raj Ghatak as Grayson * Kathleen McDermott as Pippa * Liz May Brice as Alex Recurring Cast *Davina McCall as Herself (Davina) Guest Cast *Jennifer Aries as Sophie (archine footage) * Kelly Wenham as Chloe (archine footage) * Elyes Gabel as Danny (archine footage) Behind the Scenes Their are no photos from behind the scenes of Dead Set. Trivia Their are no available trivia, known. Category:Dead Set Category:Episodes Category:Characters